


Dziady listopady

by KaiShouri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiShouri/pseuds/KaiShouri
Summary: Prusy się nudzi, a Polska organizuje Dziady i sprasza większość sąsiadów, by odprawiać stare rytuały - nie wszystko jednak idzie tak, jak powinno: zgromadzeni łamią wszystkie trzy ustalone zasady, odwiedzają ich nieprzyjemne duchy i zamiast zabawnej imprezy tematycznej z wieczoru robi się depresyjna popijawa. Ciemno wszędzie, głucho wszędzie, co z nami będzie, gdy znajdziemy się na zakręcie... One-shot.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Dziady listopady

**Author's Note:**

> Idea narodziła się w listopadzie, one-shot został napisany w kwietniu, a teraz, we wrześniu, wrzucam go tutaj. W założeniu miała to być luźna i absurdalna komedyjka, z czasem historia zaczęła żyć własnym życiem. Występuje cała moja hetaliowa gromadka, czyli bracia Beilschmidt, Feliks, Taurys, Katerina, Wania i Nikolai zastępujący Natalię, oraz alkohol w dużych ilościach, suche żarty i seksualne żaluzje ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Zapraszam!
> 
> inspiracja co do tytułu: Strachy na Lachy - Zimne dziady listopady

Dzisiaj przeniósł się z pracą do salonu, by chociaż trochę zmienić otoczenie; w tle słychać było telewizor, pachniało kawą, a za oknem tańczyły złotoczerwone liście, na które zerkał, by zrelaksować oczy, piekące od ciągłego przesiadywania nad dokumentami.

Pociągnął łyk ze swojej filiżanki, a potem znowu wziął w ręce długie pismo, które czytał od czterdziestu minut, próbując zrozumieć, o co chodzi autorowi. Kofeina pomagała; znów zaczął czytać od pierwszej strony, od czasu do czasu zerkając do swoich starannych notatek. Gdy już był pewien, że załapał sens tego prawniczego bełkotu, pełnego krasomówczych naleciałości z łaciny, ze skupienia wybił go pełen żałości głos:

– Bruderherz, nudzi mi sięęęę.

Cholera jasna. Niemcy przymknął oczy, policzył do dziesięciu i znów spojrzał na dokument. Nikły przebłysk zrozumienia uleciał w nicość i znów wgapiał się w kompletnie niezrozumiałe zdania. _Legem brevem esse oportet, quo facilius ab imperitis teneatur_ , tłumaczył autor, _prawo winno być zwięzłe, aby każdy mógł je zapamiętać_ , ale wbrew swoim słowom opisał problem tak, że Ludwig znów nie miał pojęcia, o co się w ogóle rozchodzi.

– Zajmij się czymś pożytecznym – burknął Niemcy, odsuwając od siebie to konkretne pismo i łapiąc za następne w nadziei, że będzie napisane bardziej przystępnym językiem. Odetchnął na widok czystej niemiecczyzny.

– Nie pozwalasz mi podpisywać dokumentów, odkąd... – przypomniał Gilbert, znacząco zawieszając głos.

– Dobra, dobra! – odparł szybko Ludwig, nie chcąc pamiętać, jaką wielką katastrofą był tamten niefortunny podpis. Trzy miesiące to odkręcał... Rozejrzał się po salonie, czując się jak rodzic próbujący wymyślić zajęcie znudzonemu dziecku. Na pewno to on był młodszy? – Idź gdzieś z kumplami...

– Antonio poleciał do Meksyku na Día de Muertos, a Francis jest zajęty – poskarżył się Prusy. Leżał na kanapie i od niechcenia popijał kawę z kubka. Co parę minut zerkał na emitowany w telewizji dokument historyczny, ale sądząc po okazjonalnych „no, bez przesady" wymruczanych pod nosem, narracja programu niezbyt mu się podobała. – W ogóle to jestem na nich wkurzony, oszukali mnie! Nasza impreza halloweenowa miała trwać tydzień, tak jak ten ostatni Sylwester w akademiku u Łukasiewicza, a oni się zmyli bez słowa i zostawili mnie samego. Jak tak można traktować emeryta, co?

– No to dzwoń do Łukasiewicza – Niemcy wzruszył lekko ramionami, rozmasowując zesztywniały kark. – Zaraz ci zorganizuje Sylwestra w jakimś akademiku.

– A wiesz, że to niegłupi pomysł? – Prusy wyraźnie się ożywił. – Ale wolałbym jednak te mroczne klimaty Halloween... Który dzisiaj?

– Drugi listopada.

– Czyli zdążył już zrobić tournée po cmentarzach, a na organizację urodzin jeszcze trochę za wcześnie... – stwierdził Gilbert i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Na pewno się nudzi. Na szczęście, dzięki mnie, zaraz będzie miał zajęcie... Pożycz mi telefon, padła mi bateria, zresztą, Polen nie odbiera ode mnie od dnia, w którym zadzwoniłem do niego o piątej rano, chyba się obraził...

Ludwig wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę, a Prusy sprężyście wstał z kanapy i przechwycił telefon.

– Jak masz go podpisanego?

– Normalnie – Niemcy wzruszył ramionami. – Feliks Łukasiewicz.

– Żadnej fantazji, bracie – Gilbert z westchnieniem usiadł na blacie stołu, opierając nogi o drugie krzesło.

Połowa dokumentów spadła na dywan, ale Ludwigowi nawet nie drgnęła brew; zanadto był do tego przyzwyczajony. Filiżanka z kawą zadrżała niebezpiecznie, więc młodszy z braci otoczył ją dłońmi, by uchronić zawartość przed rozlaniem.

– Żadnej... – powtórzył Prusy, przeszukując listę kontaktów. – Specjalnie sobie zapisałem jego numer na dwadzieścia sposobów, bo nie mogłem się zdecydować na jedną obelgę...

– Wiem, on zrobił to samo – Niemcy upił łyk. – Pokazywał mi ostatnio. Czasami zachowujecie się jak stare małżeństwo.

– Stare małżeństwo to on i Litwa. Nikt im w końcu oficjalnie tego rozwodu nie dał – odparł spokojnie Gilbert, wybierając numer. – Chociaż Rosja chyba twierdzi inaczej... Dam na głośnik...

– Nieoficjalnie, to oni już sobie dali sami ten rozwód – zauważył Ludwig. – Ostatecznie w dziewięćset dwudziestym.

– No, i to jak – parsknął Prusy. – Jakby to mi Polen odwalił taki numer, jak ten z Litwą Środkową, to na zerwaniu kontaktów by się nie skończyło. Rodzony marszałek by go nie poznał, gdy już bym z nim skończył, tak bym mu mordę obił...

– Prusak, ja cię słyszę – Rozległo się z głośnika telefonu.

– Cieszę się niezmiernie, że z twoim słuchem wszystko w porządku, Polen – odparł gładko Gilbert. – W tym wieku głuchota to już, niestety, częsta przypadłość.

– Prawda – zgodził się Feliks. – Mam nadzieję, że regularnie odwiedzasz lekarza.

– Zaczęło się... – Ludwig westchnął i schylił się po leżące pod stołem dokumenty.

– A odwiedzam, często – przytaknął Gilbert; w jego oczach zabłysły znajome iskierki. Niemcy dawno już nauczył się puszczać mimo uszu większość kłótni tej dwójki; rzadko bywały czymś więcej niż ostrym przekomarzaniem się. – A ty? Kiedy masz wizytę u androloga, w dwa tysiące siedemdziesiątym?

– Dzień po twoim pogrzebie, tak sobie zapisałem w kalendarzu.

Prusy zerknął na brata; ten drgnął.

– Polen, nie jestem tu sam – rzucił lekko. – Mnie te żarty nie ruszają, ale Ludwiga już tak. Mógłbyś...?

Przez chwilę w słuchawce było cicho.

– Enschuldigung, stary – odezwał się Polska tonem wyraźnie skruszonym.

– Nie przepraszaj – mruknął Niemcy, zerkając do filiżanki; zostały jeszcze dwa, może trzy łyki. – On co drugi dzień biadoli, jak to bolą go stare kości i łupie w krzyżu. Chyba chce, żebym się przyzwyczaił.

– Szlag, rozgryzł mnie!

– Dobra, po co dzwonicie? – zapytał w końcu Feliks. – Bo wiecie, trochę zajęty jestem.

– Właśnie, skoro mowa o chlaniu – Prusy odezwał się rzeczowo. – Robimy imprezę halogenową, Polen. U ciebie. Nie przyjmuję odmowy. Szukaj akademika z monopolowym dwadzieścia cztery na dobę w odległości co najwyżej dwustu metrów i zaznacz sobie w kalendarzu, że przez pięć kolejnych dni jesteś zajęty.

– Akademik Amor w Lublinie, Radziszewskiego 18 – odparł natychmiast Polska, wykazując się doskonałą znajomością geografii kraju, topologii miast i studenckich miasteczek. – Ale mam lepsze plany. Robimy Dziady.

Ludwig, porządkując dokumenty, spojrzał na telefon pytająco. Potem skierował wzrok na brata i lekko uniósł brew, widząc, że ten najpierw marszczy brwi, a potem się uśmiecha.

– Może być – stwierdził Gilbert po chwili namysłu. – Kto, gdzie i o której?

– Ja, Licia, Niko, Katieńka i Wania – wyliczał Feliks. – Nad Mamrami, o zmroku. W sumie dobrze się składa, że dzwonisz, przynajmniej jednego ducha nam trzeba, gdyby coś nie pykło w rytuałach... – Krótka cisza. – A, sorry, Ludwig, zapomniałem.

– Jeszcze jeden żart o mojej śmierci w zasięgu jego słuchu, a całej waszej radosnej inaczej, wschodniej piątce pourywam łby, ciała wrzucę do dołów, zaleję wapnem... – zaczął ostrzegawczo Prusy.

– Przecież przeprosiłem! – zawołał Polska. W tle coś usłyszeli dźwięk łudząco podobny do tego, jaki wydają butelki alkoholu niedelikatnie rzucone na podłogę. – A poza tym, co zrobiłbyś z tymi łbami? – spytał zaciekawiony.

– Podesłałbym Hiszpanii, akurat jest w Meksyku na Święcie Zmarłych, zrobiliby sobie z nich dekoracje. Z tymi waszymi jasnymi kłakami ładnie by się wyróżniały na tle innych.

– Dobre, oryginalne – stwierdził Polska z uznaniem. – O, Biały właśnie przyniósł przepalankę domowej roboty – W tle usłyszeli kolejny brzdęk szkła i głośne przekleństwa po białorusku. – Nikolai, weź to zostaw, cholerny chlorze! To ma być też dla duchów, nie tylko dla nas! – Głos Feliksa przez moment był przytłumiony, jakby zasłonił telefon dłonią. – No, sąsiedzi – dodał wesoło do słuchawki. – Jak chcecie, to wpadajcie, zanim ta ruska banda stwierdzi, że szkło się męczy, a duchom jednak wódeczka niepotrzebna i sama wszystko wychla. Prusy, drogę znasz?

– Oczywiście, że znam – żachnął się Gilbert.

– No to czekam, narka – Polska rozłączył się pierwszy.

– Co to właściwie są Dziady? – zapytał Ludwig.

– Taka forma Halloween, zobaczysz, młody. Pakuj się, bierzemy cały nas zapas Jägermeistra i Goldwasser i jedziemy nad Mauersee! – odparł radośnie Prusy, wskazując ręką kierunek, który z grubsza można było określić mianem wschodu, i przy okazji potrącając filiżankę.

Ludwig posłał długie spojrzenie zaplamionym resztkami kawy dokumentom, a potem w myślach oszacował ilość alkoholu, jaką mieli w swoim barku. Westchnął, pamiętając, ile wypił ostatnim razem, gdy spędzali czas z Polską i jego wschodnim kuzynostwem. Wielki Kac Białowieski Anno Domini 2017 nadal czasem nawiedzał go w snach.

– To nie skończy się dobrze...

– Nie marudź. Będzie fajnie.

***

– Może jednak włączymy nawigację? – Niemcy spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na polną drogę pośrodku niczego, którą jechali od godziny.

Był pewien, że zabłądzili; wokoło były tylko łąki zarośnięte roślinnością wyższą od niego. Raz wśród krzaków dojrzał biały kuper sarny, ale to był jedyny przejaw życia, na jaki się natknęli. Żadnych zwierząt gospodarskich, żadnych domów, nawet żadnych słupów elektrycznych, które wskazywałyby na bliskość cywilizacji.

Bardziej o to, że się zgubili, obawiał się jednak, że zniszczy zawieszenie w swoim ukochanym aucie. Gdy samochód po raz kolejny zakołysał się na nierównościach i o mało co nie zakopał w piasku, był już tego pewny.

– Nie ma mowy! – Gilbert wskazał palcem dróżkę. – Jedź! Pamiętam trasę! Znam wszystkie drogi na Mazurach!

– Polen mógł je trochę przebudować od tamtego czasu... – zaczął Niemcy, ale widząc płonące spojrzenie brata, zrezygnował z dalszej argumentacji i po prostu mocniej wcisnął gaz. To wciąż była drażliwa kwestia.

– Byłby debilem, gdyby pozbył się takiego przydatnego skrótu... – mruczał pod nosem Prusy. – Większym, niż za jakiego go mam...

Na szczęście, obawy Niemiec rozwiały się po kolejnym kwadransie – wyjechali spomiędzy zarośli wprost na asfaltową drogę. Ludwig wychylił się lekko ponad kierownicę i zerknął na boki; po lewej, na horyzoncie, majaczyły się domy. Z ulgą ruszył w tamtą stronę.

Gilbert spojrzał na brata triumfująco.

– Dobra... Zaraz skręć w lewo, potem w prawo i jedź prosto, na sam koniec wsi.

Kilka minut później minęli skupisko domów, zobaczyli lśniącą w jesiennym, zachodzącym słońcu taflę jeziora, a nad nią stary domek letniskowy. Na ganek akurat wchodził Feliks, ciągnąc za sobą dwie reklamówki z Biedronki. Skinął im głową, niedbale rzucając zakupy za próg.

Wysiadając z auta, Gilbert zmarszczył brwi, Ludwig zaś przyglądał się zdziwiony chacie.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na nieco zaniedbaną; brudnożółte ściany domagały się już odmalowania, bo gdzieniegdzie farba odchodziła od drewna, a betonowe schodki prowadzące na ganek były popękane i zarośnięte mchem. Wszystkie drewniane, brudne okiennice były zamknięte.

Prusy wyraźnie się skrzywił.

– Polen... – zaczął ostrzegawczo.

Nim Polska zdążył się odezwać, ze środka wyszedł Rosja, przytykając odpalonego papierosa do ust.

– Witajcie... Polsza mówił, że wolałby na cmentarzu, o tam – Iwan wskazał głową pobliską wieś. – Ale założyli kamery przy kaplicy, co za okropne czasy... Na szczęście, Felia ma tę daczę...

– Moją daczę – mruknął pod nosem Gilbert; jego brat posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

– Sprzedałeś mi ją jeszcze przed wojną – zauważył Polska. – Wszystko legalnie i dobrowolnie, przypominam.

– To był największy błąd, jaki w życiu popełniłem – burknął Prusy. – Miałbym teraz dwadzieścia metrów kwadratowych enklawy... Mogłeś ją chociaż odmalować – posłał Polsce przesadnie bolesne spojrzenie. – Mam z nią dobre wspomnienia!

– Jakie? – zaciekawił się Feliks. – A zresztą, nieważne, jeszcze poznam jakieś intymne szczegóły... – Odkaszlnął znacząco.

Prusy posłał mu wyzywające spojrzenie, unosząc wysoko brew. Polska natychmiast upewnił się w przekonaniu, że chatka służyła do schadzek.

– Zwykle robiłem to na cmentarzu – wyjaśnił Feliks w kierunku skonfundowanego Ludwiga. – Ale, jak już Wania wyjaśnił, okoliczności przyrody nam nie sprzyjają, nie chcę, by firma ochroniarska wjechała nam w połowie zabawy. Mam nadzieję, że te duchy...

Ludwig zerknął to na brata, to na Polskę i szybko zrozumiał, że to wcale nie będzie zwykła impreza halloweenowa, tylko o nieco innej nazwie. Gilbert, zauważając jego spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Chciałem, żebyś miał niespodziankę – powiedział niewinnie.

– _Duchy_? – Ludwig zerknął na Polskę; ten rozłożył lekko ręce.

– Spokojnie, mamy zasady – powiedział wesoło. – Zaraz wam o nich opowiem... Ale tak, pogadamy sobie z duchami. Nie miej takiej miny...

– Szefowa chciała, żebym... – Niemcy cofnął się o krok; Gilbert, jak zwykle przewidując każdy jego ruch, szybko przyskoczył do auta i oparł się o drzwi kierowcy. Ludwig mocniej zacisnął palce na kluczykach.

– Nie, dzisiaj się bawisz razem z nami – odparł Prusy radośnie. – Za dużo pracujesz, przyda ci się trochę relaksu ze starszymi kolegami...

– Wywoływanie duchów nazywacie relaksem? – Ludwig zmarszczył brwi i powiódł wzrokiem po dwóch obecnych przed chatą Słowianach. Iwan uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.

– Musisz poznać Iwana Groź...

– Wania, _nie_ – Polska posłał mu spojrzenie spode łba. – Zasada pierwsza, mówiłem.

– Ty to się bawić nie umiesz, Polsza – westchnął Rosja, strącając popiół z papierosa.

– Niemcy, spokojnie – odezwał się Feliks, widząc niepewne spojrzenie zachodniego sąsiada. – Robimy dzisiaj wszystko z zachowaniem zasad BHP, ludzkiej przyzwoitości, godności i rozumu personifikacji i wzajemnego koleżeństwa. Wszystko family friendly. To starożytne święto, a nie dzień wzajemnego dręczenia się wyrzutami sumienia. Kontaktujemy się z zaświatami na spokojnie.

Ludwig zerknął na brata; gdy ten skinął głową z łagodnym uśmiechem, odetchnął.

– Dobra, niech będzie, zostaję – mruknął. – Wytłumaczcie, proszę, jak w ogóle chcecie...

– Wszystko zależy od tego, czy duchy mają tu zasięg... – Rosja wpatrywał się w widoczny na horyzoncie, pogrążający się w wieczornej mgle cmentarz. Pozostali podążyli za jego spojrzeniem; w szarości rysowała się ciemna bryła kaplicy.

– Oczywiście, że mają tu zasięg, to energia nadprzyrodzona, a nie WiFi, Waniuszka – w drzwiach pojawił się Białoruś; posłał przybyłym krótkie spojrzenie i skinął im oszczędnie głową na przywitanie. – Będziecie tak stać jak chuje na weselu, czy wchodzicie?

– Ciebie też miło widzieć, Nikolai.

– Ta, zawsze – mruknął Prusy, nurkując w aucie, by wyciągnąć stamtąd torbę z alkoholem. Polsce zabłysły oczy.

– Gdańską masz?

– Oczywiście.

– To zapraszam – Polska skłonił się teatralnie, wskazując dłonią drzwi do domku. – Dzisiaj będę mistrzem ceremonii.

***

Jak się okazało, chata składała się z jednego pokoju, malutkiego aneksu kuchennego wciśniętego w róg równie maleńkiego korytarza i pomieszczenia, które zapewne było toaletą. Polska poprowadził ich za sobą do pokoju, zabierając po drodze zakupy.

– Siadajta, panowie.

Ludwig przycupnął na jednym z dwóch łóżek, stojących po obu stronach pokoju i rozejrzał się dookoła. Na pokrytych boazerią ścianach wisiało kilka obrazków w ramkach i półki, na których ktoś ustawił wysokie świece. Innego wyposażenia, poza łóżkami i zakurzoną lampą sufitową z przymocowanym doń wiatrakiem nie było.

Pośrodku, na dywanie, już siedziała Ukraina – Niemcy szybko odwrócił wzrok, bo z tej pozycji zbyt dobrze widział jej biust – rozkładająca talerze i szklanki.

Litwa skinął im głową i sięgnął po reklamówki, wyciągając stamtąd alkohol – szklanki i alkohol, a więc to będzie _ten_ rodzaj imprezy, zrozumiał Ludwig – Polska natomiast przyniósł jeszcze więcej świec i zaczął rozkładać je wszędzie, gdzie się dało, głównie na podłodze.

Prusy w międzyczasie rzucił się na drugie łóżko i wyciągnął się na nim.

– Wymieniłeś materac – zauważył, zakładając ręce za głowę.

– Oczywiście, że wymieniłem – Polska stanął na wspomnianym materacu, uważając, by nie nadepnąć na Prusaka ani nie zrzucić na niego świecy, którą właśnie zapalał. – W życiu bym na nim nie spał, kto wie, co na nim robiłeś – dodał, patrząc w dół.

– I z kim – wpadł mu w słowo Prusy, uśmiechając się sugestywnie. – Opowiedzieć ci najciekawsze fragmenty? Któregoś pięknego poranka, ja i pewna...

– Kurwa, Prusaku, bez intymnych szczegółów – Feliks skrzywił się wyraźnie, odkładając świecę na półkę. – Czy ty aby kiedyś nie żyłeś w celibacie?

– Też mam ci zacząć wypominać błędy młodości? – spytał Gilbert z wyrzutem, ześlizgując się z łóżka.

Polska zeskoczył na podłogę.

– Obędzie się, dziękuję – Zapalił ostatnią ze świec i zgasił górne światło.

Ludwig, idąc w ślady brata, osunął się na kolana na podłogę. Wszyscy poza Polską już siedzieli albo klęczeli na okrągłym dywanie, za sobą mając drżące światło świec – ich własne cienie zaczęły tańczyć na ścianach, a twarze spowił półmrok. Poczuł przechodzący go dreszcz; zrobiło się bardzo cicho i nastrojowo.

Feliks krążył jeszcze wokół nich, dopinając wszystko na ostatni guzik; to dolewał wódki i niemieckich likierów do szklanek, to dostawiał kolejne talerze z żywnością; chleb, ser, miód, kiełbasa...

– Wódka, spirytus, miód pitny... – mruczał do siebie, odstawiając puste butelki na bok. – Woda mineralna? Po co nam woda mineralna, dla duchów-abstynentów? Kto to w ogóle przyniósł?

– To na wypadek, jakby duchy chciały grać w trzy szklanki – odparł niewinnym tonem Białoruś. Klęczał między rodzeństwem i wpatrywał się w szklanki, najbardziej zainteresowany ich zawartością.

– Duchy, jasne – prychnął Polska. – Ostatnim razem, jak graliśmy w trzy szklanki, to Prusak zapił wódkę spirytusem i schlany wyznawał miłość twojemu bratu, ja nie chcę drugi raz na to patrzeć, słyszeć tym bardziej. Dobrze, że pruskiego nie rozumiem, z języków bałtyckich zawsze byłem cienki jak dupa węża.

– Polen, zamknij się – burknął Gilbert. – To był prank, który się wymknął spod kontroli.

Iwan ciężko westchnął.

– Szkoda – powiedział smutno. – Już szukałem nam lokum w Jakucji, miałem na oku taką ładną jurtę...

– Szczęściarz jesteś, że nie zrozumiałeś, co mówił... – mruknął Taurys pod nosem. – To było dość... obrazowe.

– Rozumiesz pruski? – zapytał zdziwiony Polska, kierując na Litwę swój wzrok.

– Mniej więcej tak, jak ty chorwacki. Połowę rozumiem, połowy się domyślam.

– Czyli na upartego byś się z nim dogadał? – Zaciekawiony Feliks wskazał na Gilberta.

– Nie – odezwał się Gilbert, nim Litwa zdążył otworzyć usta. – Za chuja nie pamiętam pruskiego. Przynajmniej nie na trzeźwo. Kończymy temat!

– W ogóle, zdziwiło mnie, że ty chcesz w Dziadach uczestniczyć – Iwan zwrócił się do Prus. – Wiesz, Zakon Krzyżacki, te sprawy...

Gilbert wzruszył ramionami, nie odpowiadając. Polska powiódł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych i wziął głęboki wdech.

– Dobra – zaczął poważnie. – To poważne święto, więc ustaliłem kilka zasad. Po pierwsze primo, nie wywołujemy duchów związanych z wojnami i masakrami, wiecie o co chodzi. Nie wspominamy o zaszłościach historycznych i nie obijamy sobie nawzajem mord – Ludwig w podziękowaniu skinął Feliksowi głową. – Po drugie primo, i proponuję tę zasadę wprowadzić na _każdej_ naszej imprezie, bo chwilami to się wymyka spod kontroli, nie gadamy, kto z kim spał, śpi albo zamierza spać. Dotyczy to też wszystkich fantazji erotycznych.

– Wstydzisz się rozmawiać o swoich fantazjach o mnie, Polen? – wypalił Gilbert; pozostali albo wznieśli oczy ku niebu, albo westchnęli ciężko. – Gdybyś tylko zechciał, doprowadziłbym cię do specjalnego stanu...

– Moje ty pruskie słoneczko – Feliks posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, mówiąc przesadnie słodkim tonem. – Od kilkuset lat doprowadzasz mnie do stanu permanentnej kurwicy, to mnie w zupełności zaspokaja.

– Litauen, jakie są jego preferencje w łóżku?

– Wprowadziliśmy tę zasadę właśnie przez takie pytania – odparł spokojnie Litwa.

– Szlag, zmówili się – Gilbert sięgnął po jedną ze szklanek, wziął łyka i skrzywił się. – Myślałem, że jak zapytam z zaskoczenia... Nikolai, coś ty przepalał, metanol? Paskudne to.

– Nie znasz się – prychnął Białoruś. – Woda, spirytus i cukier. Najczystsza przepalanka, żadnego chemicznego gówna, smak słowiańskiej tradycji.

– Walenie wódy przy każdej okazji nazywacie tradycją?

– Polen – Ludwig spojrzał na lekko zirytowanego Polskę. – Mów dalej o tych zasadach.

Feliks skinął głową.

– Dobra, na czym ja to... Zakaz pytań o życie seksualne albo jego deficyt był, zakaz wspominania spraw nieprzyjemnych był...

– Czyli dzisiaj bawimy się w „jest wiek dwudziesty pierwszy i wszyscy jesteśmy kumplami"? – zapytał Rosja, sięgając po ogórka i przysuwając do siebie szklankę z wódką.

– Wolę to niż „jest wiek dwudziesty i wszyscy się nienawidzimy" – Polska obrócił się wokół własnej osi, rzucając wszystkim ostre spojrzenie. Pozostali zerknęli na siebie i z wolna pokiwali głowami.

– Ma sens – stwierdził cicho Litwa.

– Dobra, mam! – Polska odnalazł zgubiony wątek. – Po trzecie primo ultimo, nie chlejemy dzisiaj na umór i bez kultury, Nikolai, do ciebie mówię. Po Dziadach możemy zrobić sobie after trwający tydzień – Gilbert pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem, Ludwig zaś nieco zbladł. – Ale Dziady robimy, jak należy, łapiecie? No – Feliks, zadowolony, uśmiechnął się szeroko. – No to zaczynamy.

Sam zajął miejsce w kręgu, między Litwą a Ludwigiem.

– Dzisiaj jest specjalny wieczór – zaczął cicho, sugestywnym głosem, z wolna przesuwając spojrzeniem po zgromadzonych w kręgu personifikacjach. W blasku świec jego oczy migotały. – Dzisiaj świat zmarłych jest tak blisko naszego, jak żadnego innego dnia... no dobra, mamy już drugi listopada, ale duchy chyba nie mają tam kalendarza – mruknął pod nosem do siebie.

– Majowie mają – odszepnął Nikolai.

– I tak się żaden już nie doliczy przez lata przestępne i kalendarz juliański – Feliks potrząsnął włosami, odkaszlnął i znów wrócił do poprzedniego tonu. – Dzisiaj zasłona oddzielająca nasze światy jest tak cienka, jak... jak ten dywan – Musnął palcami sprany, stary dywan w perskie wzory. – Tak delikatna, jak płomienie tych świec... Dzisiaj, podług starych obyczajów, świętujemy ten dzień, dzieląc się z nimi, z duszami dawno umarłych, jadłem i napojem... Niech ten święty ogień przyprowadzi ich do nas, niech wskaże im drogę pośród nocy, niech usiądą wokół nas i częstują się wraz z nami tym oto posiłkiem... – Polska wziął głęboki oddech; jego głos z wolna cichł.

– Improwizujesz, prawda? – spytała cicho Ukraina.

– Oczywiście, za chuja nie pamiętam, co się powinno mówić.

Gilbert odkaszlnął.

– Myślałem, że zaczniesz cytować Mickiewicza.

– Mickiewicz trochę podkoloryzował – ponieważ Polska właśnie ugryzł kawałek kiełbasy, odpowiedział za niego Litwa.

Ludwig, nadal nie do końca łapiąc, co tu się dzieje, przyjął podsuniętą mu przez brata szklankę Jägermeistra.

– Duchy... ucztują z nami? – zapytał cicho, biorąc łyk likieru.

– Na razie tak, musimy je ugościć – wyjaśnił Rosja, wychylając szklankę wódki. – Dać jeść, pić, pozwolić się ogrzać... Potem z nimi pogadamy, prawda, Felia?

– Pogadamy, pogadamy. Smacznego.

A więc jedli i pili; Ludwig pomyślał, że to właściwie całkiem przyjemny wieczór. W pokoju panował przyjemny półmrok, świece dawały tylko tyle światła, ile było niezbędne, a jednocześnie można było ogrzać nimi marznące listopadową nocą dłonie. Jedzenie, chociaż proste i niewyszukane, było smaczne, alkohol przyjemnie palił w gardle, a oni rozmawiali szeptem, nie chcąc podnosić głosu... Przymknął na moment oczy.

– Ach, _blad'_!

– Wania, kurwa, jak puścisz tę chatę z dymem, to nie wiem, kto pierwszy rzuci się na ciebie z nożem, ja czy Gilbert, więc uważaj.

– Przecież nic się nie stało – Rosja, urażony, poprawił świeczkę, którą przed chwilą potrącił.

– Ale zniszczyłeś cały klimat – Feliks westchnął ciężko. Sięgnął za siebie, znalazł nową butelkę wódki i dolał ją do szklanek, które pozostali mu podsunęli. – Dobra, trzeba się jeszcze podzielić... – Odłożył butelkę na bok, ujął swoją szklankę i przechylił ją odrobinę.

Oczy pozostałych skupiły się na wódce, z wolna kapiącej na dywan i pozostawiającej na nim ciemne ślady.

– Wasze zdrowie, szanowni zmarli.

Ukraina pierwsza sięgnęła po swój alkohol i również skropiła podłogę; pozostali z wolna poszli w jej ślady. Ludwig, patrząc na rozlaną na dywanie wódkę i czując w nozdrzach ziołowy zapach likieru, powtórzył gest. Potem spojrzał na Feliksa; ten zastygł z uniesioną dłonią, czekając, aż każdy dokona rytuału.

– Pani, panowie – odezwał się zmienionym głosem, patrząc każdemu z nich w oczy. – Wypijmy za przyszłość.

– Za przyszłość – powtórzył bezgłośnie Gilbert; potem jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie. – Polen, ty chuju.

– Sorry, nie to miałem na myśli – Polska posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech. – Chodziło mi o pokój, zjednoczenie, wybaczenie, te sprawy.

– Ta, jasne – Prusy pokręcił głową. Wolnym gestem położył kromkę chleba pośrodku kręgu, gdzie nasiąkła alkoholem. – Smacznego i do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie – mruknął, a potem sięgnął po swoją szklankę i wypił pozostały tam alkohol duszkiem. Pozostali również spełnili toast.

Ukraina i Białoruś wymienili spojrzenia; potem Nikolai westchnął i wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosy.

– Ktoś jara?

Feliks i Iwan wyciągnęli dłonie w jego kierunku; widząc to Litwa z wolna uniósł się i podszedł do okna, uważając na porozstawiane na podłodze świece. W pokoju i bez papierosów zrobiło się dość duszno. Do środka wtargnęło nocne, chłodne powietrze; Taurys chwilę mocował się z oknem, by jedynie je uchylić, zamiast całkowicie otworzyć.

– Pociągnij do siebie, potem w bok – doradził mu Prusy, podnosząc się z podłogi. – Okien, widzę, już nie wymieniałeś – zauważył, patrząc na Polskę.

– Za słabo mi płacą – Feliks wydmuchał dym w środek kręgu. – Zaraz, gdzie ty leziesz? Za chwilę wzywamy duchy.

Gilbert, który właśnie go mijał, zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

– Za potrzebą – odparł z lekką irytacją. – Gdzie się podziało to twoje „gość w dom, Bóg w dom", skoro nie mogę nawet spokojnie z toalety skorzystać?

– Nigdzie się nie podziało – Polska poderwał głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. – _Brama na wciąż otwarta przechodniom ogłasza, że gościnna i wszystkich w gościnę zaprasza..._

– Litauen, jak się u niego wyłącza tryb psychofana Mickiewicza?

Taurys wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia – przyznał szczerze. – Trzeba czekać, aż mu przejdzie, tak samo, jak z karaoke. Będziesz cytował teraz Dziady? – zapytał z ciekawością, kierując wzrok na Polskę.

– _Krew jego dawne bohatery, a imię jego czterdzieści i cztery..._ – zaczął natchnionym tonem Polska.

– Mój numer buta to czterdzieści i cztery – wpadł mu w słowo Prusy.

– Wpisz to sobie na Tinderze.

– Już wpisałem.

Ludwig odchrząknął.

– Zasada druga? – zaryzykował, czując rumieńce na policzkach.

– Ciągle mówimy o rozmiarze butów, Bruderherz, co pomyślałeś? – zapytał niewinnie Gilbert.

Iwan, który od dłuższej chwili zajmował się wolną butelką wódki, skierował na niego wzrok.

– Masz Tindera? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

Litwa i Białoruś wymienili spojrzenia; pamiętając integrację białowieską, niemalże jednocześnie sięgnęli po swoje szklanki i wychylili je do dna. Ukraina, popijając miód pitny, posłała im zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Nie mam – odparł stanowczym tonem Prusy i zniknął w korytarzu. Iwan zrobił zawiedzioną minę.

W międzyczasie Ludwig, czując już znajome skutki picia wódki, potarł dłonią twarz. Litwa ukradkiem podsunął mu szklankę ze wzgardzoną wodą mineralną.

– Krzyw się i udawaj, że to wódka – szepnął Taurys, korzystając z tego, że uwaga pozostałych skupiła się na słownej potyczce Polski i Prus. – Jak para młoda na polskim weselu.

– Skąd wiesz...?

– Z doświadczenia...

Polska opadł na dywan naprzeciwko i sięgnął po jeden z talerzy.

– I jak się bawisz? – zagadnął, kosztując kutii.

– Dobrze, ale nie widać jakoś tych duchów... – przyznał Ludwig, teraz wstydząc się nieco swojej wcześniejszej paniki. Dziady okazały się w gruncie rzeczy specyficzną, ale przyjemną imprezą.

– Ale one są – stwierdził Feliks tak pewnie, że Niemcy rozejrzał się ukradkiem. – Siedzą z nami. Daliśmy im jeść, pić i się ogrzać, zaraz sobie jeszcze pogadamy, a potem one odejdą w swoje strony, szczęśliwe...

– Felia, ja chciałbym przedyskutować jeszcze raz kwestię Iwana Groźnego.

Polska westchnął ciężko.

– Nie – odparł stanowczo, odwracając się w kierunku Rosji. – Niko, Katia, weźcie coś mu powiedźcie, bo ja już nie mam siły.

– To święta noc – zaczęła Ukraina. – Żadnych osób...

– ...związanych z okrucieństwem i zbrodniami – dokończył Białoruś. Posłał bratu groźne spojrzenie spod szarej grzywki; Iwan nagle się skurczył. – Zrozumiałeś, Waniuszka?

– To tylko duch – mruknął jeszcze Iwan. – Już go kiedyś wywołałem, przez przypadek, ale jest zupełnie niegroźny... Co prawda, ciężko się go było potem pozbyć...

– Nie kłam, chciałeś, żeby został na stałe, byłeś zachwycony – westchnęła Katerina.

– No dobrze – przyznał Rosja. – Troszkę byłem – Rozlał jeszcze trochę wódki na podłodze. – Wasze zdrowie, duszyczki... A Rasputina mogę?

– Tego to dopiero byłoby się ciężko pozbyć... – Feliks ciężko westchnął. – Ani Rasputina, ani Lenina, ani carycy Katarzyny i jej ogiera... szlag, zasada druga, zasada druga, mój Boże, teraz mam to w umyśle...

– Chodzi ci o tego starego niemieckiego pornosa...? – zaczął Ludwig cicho. Polska gorączkowo pokiwał głową.

– Żadnej carycy Katarzyny...!

– Katarzyna była Niemką i urodziła się w Szczecinie, taka ciekawostka – Prusy wrócił do pokoju. – Mieliśmy nie rozmawiać o zaszłościach historycznych – zauważył, wycierając mokre dłonie o spodnie.

Polska natychmiast wykorzystał okazję.

– Przemyślałem sprawę i uznałem, że to by było strasznie niegrzeczne, bo musielibyśmy ignorować cię przez cały wieczór.

Gilbert automatycznie pokazał mu wulgarny gest, a potem opadł na podłogę przy bracie i zabrał mu z dłoni szklankę.

– Wiesz co, pieprz się... Tfu. Woda? Bruderherz, szanujmy się, nie po to przywieźliśmy tu Goldwasser, byś pił zwykłą wodę.

Ludwig westchnął; odebrał swoją szklankę i wypił duży łyk.

– Chcę być względnie przytomny.

– Zasada trzecia, nie chlejemy do nieprzytomności – Polska uniósł palec.

– Wracając do tego filmu o Katarzynie... – zaczął Rosja niewinnym tonem. – Ludwig, nie wiesz, gdzie można jeszcze tę kasetę znaleźć...?

Na moment zapadło ciężkie milczenie; potem Białoruś wzniósł oczy ku niebu i wyciągnął z kieszeni kolejnego papierosa.

– To miały być Dziady, a nie wieczorek koneserów kina ślizganego – mruknął, odpalając fajkę. – Wania, Ludwig... Szkło z wódką się męczy, a duchy się płoszą, czy coś. Wspólnie sobie pooglądacie porno później i będziecie realizować co lepsze pomysły, okay?

– GerRus – podsumował Polska po chwili ciszy, która nastała w pokoju. Twarz Ludwiga płonęła, a Rosja patrzył w przestrzeń z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, wyglądając jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. – Jezusie, Mario, Józefie i święta Rito od spraw beznadziejnych. A myślałem, że RusPrus to był hardcore. Teraz moje nocne koszmary z wami dwoma w roli głównej nabrały _innego kontekstu_. Dzięki, Niko, kurwa, dzięki serdeczne.

– Zawsze, Felia, do usług – Białoruś z szyderczym uśmiechem uchylił nieistniejącego kapelusza.

Ludwig bez słowa podsunął bratu pustą szklankę; Gilbert natychmiast napełnił ją alkoholem.

– Zasada pierwsza poszła się jebać, zasada druga poszła się jebać, zasada trzecia zaraz też pójdzie się... – mruczał pod nosem Polska, obserwując jak Prusy polewa wódkę. Podsunął też swoją. – Lej.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni wypili jednocześnie.

– Wzywamy? – zapytał w końcu Taurys.

– Wzywamy – potwierdził Feliks, mrugając, by skupić wzrok na środku kręgu. – Siadać i być cicho przez chwilę...

Ukraina oparła się o ramię Nikolaia, który bawił się pustą szklanką. Taurys potarł oczy dłonią, Iwan zapalił papierosa, a bracia Beilschmidt milczeli, obserwując Polskę. Ten przymknął oczy i odetchnął. Odezwał się dopiero po chwili, głosem nieco już ochrypłym:

– Ugościliśmy was, zgodnie ze starym obyczajem... Daliśmy wam ogień, pokarm i napitek, miejsce, gdzie można odpocząć... Jedliśmy, piliśmy i odpoczywaliśmy razem z wami, duszami, które odeszły... Prosimy, byście byli nam przychylni, wy, którzy przekroczyliście już granicę światów, a którymi kiedyś przyrzekaliśmy się opiekować jako narody...

Ludwig poczuł, jak przeszywa go dreszcz; skrzydło okna nagle zadygotało, poruszone gwałtownym wiatrem, świece zamigotały. Posłali sobie zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

– Bruderherz? – szepnął Gilbert.

Ukraina rozejrzała się niespokojnie; Iwan zmarszczył brwi, Nikolai westchnął ciężko.

– Coś zjebał, Polsza?

– Ja? – Feliks otworzył oczy. – Dlaczego akurat ja? Poza tym, to nie jest rocket science, co mógłbym tu zjeba...

Przy kolejnym podmuchu wiatru świece, wypalone już do połowy, zgasły, a okno otworzyło się na całą swoją szerokość, odsłaniając przed nimi migoczące w tafli jeziora odbicie księżyca. Ukraina wydała z siebie cichy krzyk, Litwa, siedzący najbliżej, odruchowo odsunął się od okna.

– Kurwa mać – stwierdził cicho Gilbert; potem podniósł głos. – Kurwa mać! Przyszli po mnie! Tak czułem, że chcą, bym już znalazł się po drugiej stronie!

– Nie histeryzuj – Nikolai wywrócił oczami, niewzruszony.

– Pamiętasz jeszcze, jaki masz znak zodiaku?

– Jestem Koziorożcem, ale co to ma do rzeczy? – Prusy spojrzał na Feliksa bez zrozumienia.

– To znaczy, że masz wielkie, ostre rogi i twardy łeb, łatwo się śmierci nie dasz – wyjaśnił Polska. Wyciągnął z kieszeni zapalniczkę i jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął ponownie podpalać świece.

– Uff, kamień spadł mi z serca – burknął ironicznie Gilbert; tylko Ludwig był w stanie zauważyć skrywaną pod maską kpiny ulgę. – Łukasiewicz rozpisał mi horoskop, mogę być spokojny o swój los.

– Jesteście pijani, udzielił się wam nastrój – Polska pokręcił głową i zbliżył się do okna. Wyjrzał, przez chwilę patrzył na jezioro. – A okna są stare, pamiętają jeszcze dwudziestolecie międzywojenne, nic dziwnego, że się same otwierają... JA PIERDOLĘ! – gwałtownie odskoczył od okna, potknął się o talerz z chlebem i upadł na pośladki.

Reszta znieruchomiała.

– Polsko... – zaczął Litwa cicho. – Jeśli właśnie próbujesz nas wkręcić...

– Nie, Licia, zdecy-kurwa-dowanie nie – wymamrotał Feliks, dygocząc lekko. – Przyszli. Przyszli na zaproszenie. Stoją tam, na brzegu. O jasny gwint...

– Wkręcasz nas – odezwała się Ukraina, ale głos jej lekko zadrżał.

– Czy... czy nie mieliśmy... właśnie wywoływać duchów? – Niemcy zauważył, że brat przysunął się do niego bliżej. W pokoju nagle zrobiło się jakoś ciaśniej, jakby wszyscy odruchowo lgnęli do najbliższych. Nawet Nikolaiowi zbladła mina.

– Znaczy, wiesz... – mruknął pobladły Feliks. – Ja to niejeden raz Dziady robiłem w przeszłości, ale zawsze, wiesz, to było tak... uch... dla tradycji. Jak mówiłem, że z nimi pogadamy, to ja... jako mistrz ceremonii, guślarz, miałem tylko ich słuchać, przekazywać wam ich słowa... zawsze było w tym trochę dopowiedzeń... Kwestia wiary... Wiesz, jak świętujesz Wielkanoc, to też się raczej nie spodziewasz, że ci zza rogu wyjdzie zmartwychwstały... Uch... wiecie, że każdy z nas, podkreślam, każdy, ma coś na sumieniu?

– Cała ludzkość ma coś na sumieniu... Mieli przyjść tylko ci niezwiązani... – Białoruś ostrożnie sięgnął po szklankę.

– No, takich zapraszaliśmy... – mruknął Polska nieswoim głosem. – Ale chuj wie, kto faktycznie przyszedł...

Ukraina wodziła po nich wzrokiem; w końcu złapała za swoją szklankę, wylała jej zawartość na podłogę i uniosła się.

– Zaprosiliśmy, to teraz musimy ugościć – stwierdziła twardo.

– Jasna cholera, pisałem się na imprezę, a nie na słowiański seans spirytystyczny – jęknął Prusy.

Nikolai, w geście dobrej woli, sięgnął za siebie, wyciągnął zza kręgu butelkę spirytusu i podsunął Prusakowi.

– Właśnie zrozumiałem tę zbieżność nazw – powiedział cicho Niemcy.

– Prusak, chlej, może to Prusowie, pogadacie sobie.

– Mówiłem, że nie pamiętam pruskiego! Mnie w to nie mieszaj, mam już wystarczająco problemów z własną tożsamością!

Ukraina spokojnie podeszła do okna i wyjrzała przez nie. Mężczyźni obserwowali każdy jej ruch.

– Katiuszka ma rację, towarzysze – Iwan, widząc, że Gilbert nie kwapi się do polewania spirytusu, wziął butelkę z jego znieruchomiałych rąk. – Trzeba ugościć. Polsza!

– Co? – Feliks próbował się opanować, zapalając papierosa drżącymi rękami. Wpatrywał się w stojącą nieruchomo, zapatrzoną w świat na zewnątrz kuzynkę. – Katieńka...?

Ukraina wzięła głęboki wdech.

– Zapraszamy w nasze skromne progi – zaczęła spokojnym, chociaż lekko drżącym głosem. – Na jadło, napitek i dobre słowo.

Świece znów zgasły.

***

Siedząc na na podłodze – jedynie Ukraina stała przy oknie bez ruchu – wpatrywali się jak zahipnotyzowani w siódemkę półprzezroczystych duchów, unoszących się pośrodku dywanu, ponad rozlanym alkoholem i rozłożonym tam jedzeniem.

– Po jednym dla każdego – wychrypiał Niemcy zduszonym głosem, zaciskając dłoń na dłoni brata. Gilbert, osiągając nieosiągalny wcześniej stopień bladości twarzy, odwzajemnił uścisk.

Duchy milczały; w połowie utkane z mgły, a w połowie z dymu, który zaczął kłębić się po podłodze, powodując u zgromadzonych personifikacji lodowate dreszcze, drżały lekko. Wyraźnie widzieli, jak każdy z nich wpatruje się w inną osobę. Ukraina z wolna osunęła się na kolana, gdy napotkała wzrok swojego ducha.

Prusy pierwszy rozpoznał zjawę.

– Fritz – zaczął, a jego głos wyraźnie zadrżał. – Stary, błagam, nie strasz mnie tak.

Duch wpatrywał się w Prusy nieustępliwie. Królewskie szaty falowały wokół niego, korona na jego widmowej głowie płonęła białym blaskiem, roztaczając wokół niego lodowate światło; młode, smutne oczy wpatrywały się w Gilberta.

– Wiem – ten przełknął ślinę. – Wiem, że ty i Hans... że powinienem był zainterweniować w tamten wyrok, Fritz. Przepraszam, że musiałeś na to patrzeć... że w ogóle do tego doszło.

Duch, początkowo o twarzy młodzieńca, nagle jakby się zestarzał; na widmowej twarzy pojawiało się coraz więcej zmarszczek, a dłonie, które właśnie wyciągnął w kierunku Gilberta i musnął nieistniejącymi palcami jego włosy – Prusy zadygotał, jakby ktoś oblał go wiadrem lodowatej wody – zmieniły się w dłonie starca.

Stary Fritz uśmiechnął się jeszcze i znikł nagle, jakby w ogóle tam go nie było. Gilbert drżącą, wolną dłonią – drugą wciąż trzymał Ludwig, zaciskał na niej palce w silnym, niemalże bolesnym chwycie – sięgnął po najbliższą szklankę, nie bacząc na to, czym jest wypełniona, i wypił ją duszkiem.

– Nie chcę cię tu – powiedział stanowczo Niemcy, wpatrując się w niewysoką męską postać. Gestykulowała jak szalona, otwierając szeroko usta w niemej, wzniosłej przemowie. – Wynoś się, rozumiesz?! Wracaj tam, gdzie twoje miejsce!

Duch znikł; Ludwig zdał sobie sprawę, jak mocno trzyma brata za rękę. Ten posłał mu łagodne spojrzenie.

– W porządku, Bruderherz?

– Tak – Ludwig odetchnął z ulgą. – Dlaczego przyszły akurat takie duchy...? – zapytał, zerkając ukradkiem po pozostałych. Siedzieli nieruchomo, wpatrzeni w swoje zjawy albo już zaczęli z nimi rozmowy. – Nie powinny to być...

– Wdzięczni za jadło, napitek i ciepło zmarli, przynoszący nam błogosławieństwo? – wpadł mu w słowo Gilbert. Jego twarz odzyskiwała kolory. – Biały miał rację. Polen musiał zjebać coś w inwokacji. Masz, pij.

Przed Litwą i Polską stały dwa duchy; dziewczyna w królewskiej koronie trzymała za dłoń wysokiego, starszego mężczyznę, również ukoronowanego. Oprócz białego, chłodnego blasku zaświatów biła od nich potęga, sprawiając, że każdy włosek na ciebie obu personifikacji uniósł się, a na ramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

– Cześć, Jadzia, cześć, Jogaila – westchnął Feliks, bo Litwa chyba zaniemówił. – Trochę się potem sprawy spieprzyły, nie? No ale... pracujemy nad tym... Dla przyszłości. Obaj mamy swoje za uszami, ale...

Jagiełło skinął im głową; Jadwiga wychyliła się i na czole każdego z nich złożyła lodowaty pocałunek. Moment później już ich nie było.

– O cholera jasna – jęknął Taurys, odzyskawszy mowę.

Polska podsunął mu spirytus; Litwa przyjął go z wdzięcznością. Wypił szklankę, krztusząc się, a potem zamknął oczy.

– To jeszcze rzeczywistość, czy już delirium?

– Licia, kurwa, nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia – Polska napił się alkoholu. – Ale jak nam już oni każą się ogarnąć... Kurwa, patrz na ruskich.

Przed przyciśniętym do siebie rodzeństwem stała trójka duchów; najmniejszy, dziewczynka o zapadłej twarzy i dużych, zagłodzonych oczach, na przemian przenosiła spojrzenie to na Ukrainę, to na Rosję. W końcu wskazała na Rosję palcem, kośćmi obleczonymi jaśniejącą jak księżyc skórą.

– Wybaczysz mi kiedyś, siostrzyczko?

– Kiedyś tak – wyszeptała Ukraina.

Dziewczynka nagle uśmiechnęła się promiennie; w przeciwieństwie do innych zjaw rozwiała się delikatnie, płynnie przechodząc w mgłę.

Iwan spojrzał na swojego ducha.

– Cześć, Groźny. Miło, że wpadłeś – odezwał się, a jego skruszona mina natychmiast zniknęła, zastąpiona szerokim uśmiechem.

– Wania, kurwa – Polska odezwał się głośno. Mroczny nastrój natychmiast prysł. – Ja wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy. Co ja ci mówiłem o zapraszaniu tego dziada na Dziady?

Brodaty mężczyzna w carskich, poplamionych krwią szatach posłał Polsce urażone spojrzenie, a potem zawisł nad swoim imiennikiem, dysząc bezgłośnie; z jego rozwartych ust wydobywał się jedynie ciemny dym.

– Waniuszka, my już kiedyś rozmawialiśmy o autorytetach – Nikolai, ignorując całkowicie swojego ducha, niewielką postać z kosą i sztandarem, która posłała mu oburzone spojrzenie, wpatrzył się surowo w brata.

– No co ja ci poradzę – Iwan wzruszył ramionami. – Ja nie mam szczęścia do władców. A z tobą dobrze mi się grało w szachy – dodał, patrząc na ducha; ten tchnął lodowatym powietrzem, zawirował wokół własnej osi i zniknął.

– A to to? – Nikolai wskazał palcem na ostatnią zjawę. – Wszyscy dostaliście coś związanego z waszą historią, a ja?

– Broń i flaga – Gilbert, który od dłuższej chwili wraz z bratem obalał butelkę wódki, uniósł zmętniały wzrok. – Debilu, to jest wolność.

– A, ma sens – zgodził się Białoruś. – To tłumaczy, czemu nie poznałem – uniósł szklankę i skinął zjawie głową. – Miło cię widzieć. Wpadaj częściej, mam w domu tego więcej – dodał, wylewając przepalankę na podłogę.

– Ale się zrobiło depresyjnie... – jęknął Polska, gdy siódmy duch zniknął i nagle wszystkie świece znów zapłonęły jasnym blaskiem. Byli zbyt pijani, by się tym zdziwić. – A miało być dzisiaj fajnie...

– Zgromadziłeś w jednym miejscu personifikacje wschodniej i środkowej Europy, kazałeś im pić i integrować się z duchami. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś zdumiony, Polen... O, Litauen zezgonował. Za dużo spirytu.

Feliks lekko szturchnął leżącego nieruchomo Taurysa.

– Obstawiałem, że to Ludwig padnie pierwszy – przyznał. Sięgnął za siebie i ściągnął z łóżka koc, który zarzucił na Litwę. – Ale chyba niewiele mu brakuje.

Niemcy, siedząc już lekko chwiejnie, posłał mu mętne spojrzenie. Gilbert wyciągnął asekuracyjne rękę, by w razie potrzeby uchronić go od wyrżnięcia głową o podłogę albo o stojące tam szkło.

Ukraina pokręciła głową i bez słowa polała im jeszcze jedną kolejkę pierwszym lepszym alkoholem, który miała w zasięgu wzroku. Padło na Jägermeistra; po pokoju rozniósł się ostry, ziołowy zapach.

– Złamaliście wszystkie zasady, jakie ustaliłem – poskarżył się Polska, biorąc do ręki szklankę. – Mieliśmy nie gadać o seksie, nie wywoływać duchów powodujących psychiczny dyskomfort i nie chlać na umór...

– Można się bawić bez dużych ilości alkoholu, ale po co?

– Biały, przepalanka przez ciebie przemawia, to zgubna praktyka – prychnął Prusy. – Co za banda... Polej.

– Tak jest śmieszniej! – zaprzeczył Iwan. – Ja się doskonale bawię, jak na kabarecie...

– Ale to miały być Dziady, a nie... Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa – jęknął Litwa, na moment uchylając oczu.

– Żyjesz, Bałtyciątko?

– Niestety.

Polska zmarszczył brwi, ale postanowił nie wchodzić teraz w ten temat.

– Powiedziałeś „mazurska" – stwierdził zamiast tego. – Prusak teraz dostanie flashbacków i Weltschmerzu.

Gilbert odsunął od ust szklankę z alkoholem i posłał mu urażone spojrzenie. Ludwig oparł mu się ciężko o ramię, zamykając oczy, ale Prusy przestał zwracać na niego uwagę.

– Lwów, Wilno, Zaolzie i Madagaskar – odparł jadowicie zaskakująco trzeźwym głosem. – Tobie też się już załączyły flashbacki czy mam wymieniać dalej?

Polska pojednawczo uniósł dłonie ze skruszoną miną.

– Dobra, stary, przepraszam.

Nikolai wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego, unosząc brwi.

– Coś mnie ominęło? – zapytał.

– Pewna zaskakująco szczera rozmowa, podczas której obaj byliśmy pijani na smutno. Takie wiesz, rozważania o tęsknocie za miejscami, które już nie są twoje, standardzik w naszym gatunku.

– Ale _Madagaskar_?

– Tez miałem ambicje kolonialne. Każdy wtedy takie miał.

– Ty podobno nie jesteś „każdy".

– No już mnie nie wybielajmy, święty nie jestem, wbrew temu, co niektórzy próbują sugerować.

Litwa wymamrotał pod nosem potwierdzenie; Polska jedynie skinął głową.

– Widzicie? Licia potwierdza, że chwilami byłem chujowym mężem.

– Jeszcze jedną kolejkę, Bruderherz? – zapytał uprzejmie Gilbert usypiającego na swoim ramieniu brata. Ten coś jęknął w odpowiedzi. – No weź, nie usypiaj jeszcze. Jeszcze trochę i się dowiemy, kto u nich był na górze.

– Prusy – Polska ciężko westchnął. – Co jak co, ale po tobie to się akurat takiej ciekawości nie spodziewałem.

– Nie robię tego dla siebie – burknął Gilbert. – Chuj mnie obchodzą wasze preferencje, które się pewnie od tamtej pory zmieniły siedemnaście razy. Francis mnie poprosił, on bez tej informacji żyć nie może, od lat mnie o to męczy.

– Mówimy mu? – Feliks nachylił się nad leżącym Litwą.

Taurys uchylił jedno oko i zerknął na Ukrainę.

– Pamiętasz, Katia – wychrypiał. – Jak znalazłaś w komnacie sypialnej talara...?

– Znajdywałam je w prawie każdej komnacie, w jakiej przebywaliście – Katerina zmarszczyła lekko brwi. – Czy wy...?

– Niech się Franca sam domyśla, kto był orłem, a kto reszką.

– Zajebiste – stwierdził Nikolai po chwili ciszy. – Gdybym miał z kim spać, też wprowadziłbym ten system w życie.

– Francisowi się spodoba – uznał Gilbert, usatysfakcjonowany. Zdjął ze swojego ramienia śpiącego już Ludwiga i z wolna osunął go na swoje kolana. – Zostaliśmy w piątkę – powiedział z trudem, patrząc po pustych talerzach i równie pustych szklankach. Alkohol już się im kończył. – Która godzina?

– Trzecia. O co chodziło z Fritzem i Hansem? – Polska wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Blask ekranu poraził ich oczy, przyzwyczajone do złotego blasku świec, które prawie już się wypaliły.

– Wyłącz to gówno... No, młody Fritz chciał zwiać do Anglii, bo miał konflikt z ojcem – Prusy westchnął ciężko. – Hans to był jego przyjaciel, porucznik armii, chciał w tym pomóc... No i stary król, zamiast dożywocia, zafundował mu ścięcie głowy na oczach Fritza. Żałuję, że do tego dopuściłem. Polewaj, Polen.

Polska rozlał ostatnią pozostałą im butelkę, starając się rozdzielić alkohol sprawiedliwie.

– Jeszcze jakieś depresyjne historie? – zapytał po chwili milczenia.

– Mogliśmy nie zapraszać tu tych duchów – westchnęła Ukraina.

– Sama ich tu wpuściłaś – Iwan zerknął na siostrę.

– Bo spodziewałam się trochę czegoś innego. Pastereczki, dwójki dzieci, złego pana...

– Też się naczytałaś Mickiewicza – prychnął Nikolai.

– _Kto nie doznał goryczy ni razu..._

– Polsza, zamknij się – Iwan przejrzał się w swojej szklance, a potem uniósł wzrok. – Prussiya, co ty robisz?

Prusy bezceremonialnie wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni Ludwiga telefon.

– Jak zaczniesz dzwonić do kogoś ważnego po pijaku... – zaczął ostrzegawczo Polska, ale zaraz potem jego oczy zabłysły. – To włączaj od razu na głośnik. I odpal nagrywanie.

– Nie jestem tobą – burknął Prusy. – Poza tym, znudziło mi się, robiłem to już z pięćset razy.

Polska otworzył usta i trwał tak przez chwilę w całkowitym bezruchu; Nikolai zmarszczył brwi.

– Polsza, ty się dobrze czujesz?

– Cichaj, próbuję wymyślić jakiś żart o pięćset Prus.

– Wow – Iwan z wrażenia aż westchnął. – To samo w sobie jest już wystarczająco suche.

– Jego najsuchszym żartem – Prusy uniósł głowę znad telefonu. – Było obklejenie całego mieszkania Prusakolepem i zaproszenie mnie na domówkę.

– To było głupie – przyznał Feliks. – Pół roku zdrapywałem klej ze ścian... Czego ty tam w tym telefonie szukasz?

– Jak to czego? – żachnął się Prusy, przesuwając szybko palcem po ekranie. – Dokładnie tego, czego szukałby przykładny starszy brat. Kompromitujących fotografii.

– Wątpię, że Ludwig takie cyka.

– Ale Feliciano już tak.

– Jak się obudzi – Feliks spojrzał na śpiącego Ludwiga. – to mu powiem, by założył sobie hasło na telefon.

– A kto powiedział, że nie ma? – spytał spokojnie Prusy. – Po prostu nie ma fantazji w ich wymyślaniu. Ooo... Uu... – Zatrzymał przeglądanie zdjęć, zmrużył oczy i zbliżył telefon do twarzy, by wyraźniej widzieć. – Wow. To jest ostre.

– Pokaaaaaż... – Feliks wychylił się do niego.

– Spierdalaj – Prusy natychmiast schował telefon. – To mój brat, tylko ja mam prawo się z tego nabijać.

– Dupek.

Wschodnie rodzeństwo wymieniło znaczące spojrzenia.

– Nie chcę wam psuć randki, panowie, ale alkohol nam się skończył – oznajmił Nikolai w imieniu całej trójki. – W tym momencie nie widzimy sensu w dalszej kontynuacji tej dziadowskiej imprezy, więc proponuję rozejść się w pokoju. Znaczy – Rozejrzał się i jego wzrok padł na jedno z łóżek. – Jak chcecie, to to my się możemy ulotnić i zostawić was samych...

– Mówiłem, stan permanentnej kurwicy wywołany jego obecnością w pełni zaspokaja moje potrzeby seksualne, Niko.

Prusy skrzywił się, obrzucając wzrokiem dwie śpiące osoby, puste naczynia rozproszone po całym pokoju, mokry dywan, walające się wszędzie dogasające ogarki świec i puste butelki. Poruszając się po tym pokoju, należało bardzo uważać na to, gdzie stawia się stopy. Cuchnęło dymem, papierosami i odorem przetrawionych trunków.

– Mam pewne standardy co do otoczenia, w którym uprawiam seks, Biały – Gilbert nieco się skrzywił. – Ta chata od dawna ich nie spełnia. Ale dzięki za imprezę. Nieźle się z tobą piło. Właśnie uznałem, że możesz dostać tego ogromnego zaszczytu i być trzecią osobą, która poniesie moją trumnę. Mam nadzieję, że to docenisz.

– Mogę być czwartą? – zapytał Rosja.

– Po moim, kurwa, trup... po jego trupie – Gilbert poprawił się w ostatniej chwili, wskazując na Polskę. Ten lekko się wyszczerzył.

– Dziękujemy za Dziady – odezwała się Ukraina, wstając. Gdy Nikolai również podniósł się na nogi, przytrzymała się jego ramienia. – Potrzebujesz pomocy w sprzątaniu?

– Niee, Katieńka, sam ogarnę – Feliks machnął lekko ręką. – Rano się ogarnie, odholuje zdechlaków... – wskazał na Litwę i Niemcy. – Musimy to za rok powtórzyć, nie?

– Tylko sobie prawidłową inkantację przygotuj – zastrzegł Białoruś. – Żeby takich niespodzianek więcej nie było.

– Do zobaczenia, Polsza, Prussiya – Iwan podźwignął się z ziemi. Idąc, o mało co nie nadepnął na nogi Ludwiga, za co Gilbert posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie. – No nic mu nie zrobiłem, daj spokój, Prussiya... Do widzenia.

Gdy za wschodniosłowiańskim rodzeństwem zamknęły się drzwi chaty, Polska odetchnął.

– Dobra, Prusaku – zakomenderował. – Kładź Niemca na jedno łóżko, ja wrzucę Litwę na drugie. Oni tu sobie w spokoju odchorują kaca, a my lecimy. Złapiemy jakiegoś stopa czy coś...

Gilbert zmarszczył brwi.

– Na stopa? Gdzie?

– Do Lublina – wyjaśnił uprzejmie Feliks, a jego oczy zapłonęły jak ogniska. – Chciałeś pięciodniowego halogena w akademiku, czy nie? _Schneller, schneller_ , zostało jeszcze trochę ponad cztery doby. Właśnie w tej chwili wszyscy tam obecni są już pijani na smutno, będziesz mógł się żalić każdemu, kto tylko będzie chciał cię wysłuchać!

Gilbert, Prusy, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Polen, jak ty mnie, kurwa, dobrze rozumiesz.

**koniec.**


End file.
